Atherectomy procedures involve inserting a flexible elongate instrument into the vasculature of a patient. The tip of the elongate instrument may be advanced through the vasculature to and/or through a lesion or blockage in the vasculature. On its way to the lesion or blockage, the tip of the instrument may encounter turns in the vasculature with tight radii and/or turns immediately followed by additional redirecting turns. As the procedure is performed, the operator may be required to navigate the vasculature without damaging vasculature and, as such, may be required to advance the device within a particular range of speeds. Still further, some lesions or blockages may be more difficult than others to navigate and/or clear because of the toughness of the lesion material, the tightness of the area remaining open within the legion, the location of the legion or blockage, or the vasculature shape leading to or following the legion.
Techniques for suitably advancing an atherectomy device or other handheld manually manipulated device, navigating tortuous vasculature, and clearing legions or blockages may be relatively difficult to learn. Without proper training, procedures may take significantly longer than they otherwise would. In other situations, the procedure may need to be stopped, or worse, the procedure may cause damage to the vasculature of the patient. In still worse situations, the patient may not survive if the vasculature is perforated or otherwise damaged such that circulation is lost or reduced.